Does Love Actually Exist?
by Amberlyluvshim
Summary: My 1st Fan Fic ever. Draminoe.. Rated M for later chaps. 7th year not HBP compatible. Hermione is headgirl, and who else is to be headboy, but the infamous Harry Potter. The whole plot is COMPTELY differnt than what most people are used to. Please R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1 _**

* * *

17 year old Harry Potter never thought his life could be this good. He had both parents, Voldemort was defeated, Sirus was alive, and his best friend, Draco Malfoy. Daco and Harry had been inseperable since their 1st year at Hogwarts. Harry was glad the sorting har had put him in Slytherin instead of Griffindor those 6 years ago. Now in his final year, he wasn't sure things could get better. Harry and Draco's friend Blaise, had just announced his engangement to Pansy Parkinson. Draco had his eye on one Hermione Granger, but she was madly in love with Ronald Weasly. Harry, well he wasn't really looking for anyone. Sure he believed that he'd find love, I mean his father James found Lilly, if his father could do that, surely Harry could find someone. While Harry was packing for his last and final year at Hogwarts his best mate comes into his room in hysterics." Draco, mate, what the crap?!" Harry was confused about what was going on. Draco stammerd"Harry, mom died……I'm literally the only Malfoy left. How could she leave me? I needed her, she was my mother, she was supposed to be around forever!" "Man, I didn't know..Mom! Dad! Get up here NOW!" James and Lilly ran up stairs to find their son and his best friend in tears. " Sons, (yes Draco was like another son to him) What's going on." Draco went hysterical. "Dad," Harry finally spoke, "Narcissa is..is..well..she.. Draco finished the sentence for him," Mom died" Lilly wrapped her arms around Draco. This summer his father was convicted of practicing Dark Magic, and was sentenced to a Demontor's Kiss, and Narcissa was the only person Draco had left besides the Potter's. Draco's father wasn't his favorite person, he would beat Draco and his mother, but Draco loved his mother. He was basically, not basically, Draco was alone. "Draco, hunny, you can stay with us you know that." Lilly cried holding on to Draco. "Draco, when did this happen? We would contact Dumbledore it will all be ok." James never really liked Lucius , but Narcissa was a family friend. "Dad,(Draco had been callin him that since the beggingin of the summer) it happen this morning, we don't know what happen, Dumbledore already knows, he's downstairs, thanks so much, I knew I could count on you all." Dumblepre heard since so decieded he could make his way upstairs he arrived at Harry's room. "Draco, I take it that your going to be staying with the Potter's until the start of term?" Draco nodded "All of your stuff is here already, since your still underage temporary guardianship goes to the Potter's." He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, "Well, I must be off more welfares to attend to, see you boys at school. James, Lilly" and with that he was off. James looked at the boys," Harry let Dlora finish your packing, and Tobby can take Draco's stuff to his room. You, Draco, and I will go play Quidditch!!!" With that the boys walked out of the room and Lilly walked outside 'Cissa, if only you could see how strong Draco is being with all of this…' All 3 boys were outside and they approached Lilly. "Mother Lilly,"(Of course Draco wasn't going to call her mom just yet..) "We, being Harry, Dad, and I, was wondering if you would like to go out and eat… my treat!?!" Lilly laughed, "Now how could I say no to that? You and Harry remind me so much of James and Sirus." They all laughed and appriated to Diagon Alley. When they returned to the Potter Manor James and Lilly went to bed "Night boys, no late night owls, you hear?" James said jokingly. Draco and Harry just laughed. "Harry,mate, don't hit me for this, but we should owl Herm..Granger" "Ok, Drake, and you can call her Hermione around me.." "Well, ok..what should I say?"

_**Granger,**_

_**I know this may be weird, considering when I or Harry talk to you well, we ar just plain rude. I am just owling on my behalf.. Harry's too, to apologize for all the mean things we may have done. I also know that you and Weasly have a thing, but I'm just going to let you know that I, the last remaining Malfoy, have feelings for you Hermione Granger. Well, Harry is looking at me like I've gone bezerke. Till another time Hermione.**_

_**Yours Beloved,**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Draco tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and sent her off. "Dray, why did you apologize for me, I am perfectly capable of that myself." "Harry, because if all goes right. I'm going to need someone to go out with Hermione's friends.." Draco laughed. "Dray, what do you think of the Weaslette?" "She's nice looking man, eyeing you every time you walk into a room. Why?" "No reason Mate, No reason"


	2. Chapter 2

Once Again I don't own anything..

**Chapter 2**

Hermione Granger was sitting at her empty house, her parents went out and of course she was left alone. She had been owling Ron and Ginny all night, when this strange owl appeared she opened it, and found it to be from none other than Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter. After she read it she didn't know what to think, and with Ginny about to Floo over she had to hide it quick, if only she could move. "HERMY!!!" "In here Gin" Ginny walked into the living room. "Hermione, Ron's letters aren't that great, why are you still looking at it?" "Gin, this isn't a letter from Ron, it's from Malfoy and Potter." "Hermz, why are they owling you?" "I don't know Gin, I don't know. They are apologizing for everything, and Draco said something about being the only Malfoy left, and having feelings for me, but he said that he knew I have a 'thing' with Ron." "Did you write back?" "Are you insane?" "Well, write back, oh, and if Potter's sorry, find out if he's single!" "GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLY" What, I can flirt!" "What about Dean?" asked Hermione questionally. "Broke up tonight, thought I told you. Oh well!" "I am not bloody writing them back!" "Fine, I'll do it for you!" "Ginny, you better not!" "I will!!!"

**_Malfoy,_**

**_Yes, it is strange that you owled me. You are forgivin, Potter to. Yes, Ron and I have a "thing" if you want to call it that. Oh, and on behalf of Ginny, I'm supposed to find out if Harry's single. If you never talk to me, how do you know you have feelings for me? By the way, Draco, Ron doesn't know about this. _**

**_Till another time,  
Hermione Jane Granger_**

Harry and Draco were sitting in the game room playing PS3 when a owl pecked at the window. "Dray let it in." "Dude it looks like a girls writing!" "It's untelling who it is! Man, it's to you Dray!" "Probally Millcent" "Dray, that girl needs some serious help." "It's not Millcent, it's HERMIONE! Ginny, seems interested in you!" "No way" "Well, I'm outta luck, she seems pretty happy with Weasly, even though she didn't tell him about our letter." "We can fix that mate" "I'm not writing back, plus we have to catch the train in the morning. I'm going for a walk to the lake to think." Draco just walked and walked and thought and thought "Mom, why, what happen? This whole summer has been a wreck. First father, now you? What did I do to deserve this? I was doing everything I could think of to be a better son." He sat down at the edge of the lake in the sprinkling rain and cried. It was 8 o'clock and Harry noticed that Draco never showed back up last night and they had to leave for the train at 10:30. Harry was surprised that his mom wasn't already up, and walked down to the lake to see Draco leaned up agnist a tree with his head in his hands. "Dray, wake up!" "FATHER NO PLEASE STOP!!!" "Dray it's Harry now get up! You was out here all night!" "Dang!!! What time is it?" "Well, probally 8:20. It was 8 when I came to find you and we need to get back before mom and dad notice us gone." Harry and Draco made their way back up to the manor once they were there they decieded to go take a shower and get ready for the train ride.

Hermione's House

"Ginny get up now, we are going to miss the train!" "Hermz, it's 8:30 geeze!" "Yes, but we do take forever to get ready!" Hermione said laughing.. "Well Gin, I'm going to go take a shower and do my hair, and makeup, you can use my bathroom, and I'll use mom's." By 10:00 the girls were ready to leave for the Burrow and then the Hogwarts Express.

The Burrow

"GINNY, HERMIONE!!" "Mom, we are here, we've already ate! Thanks!" Ginny yelled back to Molly Weasly. "Ron, your sister and Hermione's downstairs." "Alright mom!" Ron walked downstairs to find his sister and the love of his life. "You 2 are dressed up! Any reason?" He said to the girls as he kissed Hermione on the forehead! "Mum! We are ready!" "Well, let's go then!" They made their way to platform 9 ¾.

Potter Manor

"Boy's it's 10:20 we are leaving in 10 minutes!" James yelled up the stairs at the boys. "James can you believe this is their last year?" "No, Lilly, I can't. They've been through so much. They probally aren't going to want to come home on Christmas break!"


End file.
